


komorebi

by jeien



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first opened his eyes, he was alone on the mountaintop, knowing nothing but the strength that coursed through his body. That strength was firm, like the mountain itself, and he could tell instinctively that it was a sign of his divinity. He was the god of the mountain—nameless, until the winds carried the syllables one by one to his ears.</p>
<p>Thus, the world had named him Junta.</p>
<p>(Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4496733">as the gods command</a> and based off <a href="http://bakpaocoklat.tumblr.com/tagged/gods!au">bakpaocoklat's Oofuri Gods!AU </a> on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	komorebi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atashi7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atashi7/gifts).



> I hadn't been planning on writing an origin story of these two, but I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_EVwHuU0Yw) and it just came to me. (Didn't help that [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTxdvU6dxyo) fueled the fire.) 
> 
> Bakpaocoklat (or atashi7 by her AO3 name) actually also read the last fic and sketched out Kazuki and Junta a little!! I was so honored, I thought I'd share that design!! [Click here to see it](http://oi62.tinypic.com/28vdjtg.jpg) and please do check out the rest of her awesome artwork for the Oofuri Gods AU!

When he first opened his eyes, he was alone on the mountaintop, knowing nothing but the strength that coursed through his body. That strength was firm, like the mountain itself, and he could tell instinctively that it was a sign of his divinity. He was the god of the mountain—nameless, until the winds carried the syllables one by one to his ears.

Thus, the world had named him Junta.

Junta’s perch was at the very tip of the mountain and whenever he would look down below, he would become very afraid at what could be lurking beneath the veil of clouds. But as the days passed, Junta longed for a companion to talk to. He edged himself towards the veil of clouds and dipped a foot past the misty sheet. To his surprise, he felt solid ground—more of the mountain stood beneath the clouds. Junta’s fear washed away and he ventured down to explore more of the territory he presided over.

Trees dotted the mountainside: he encountered a few at first and a little more as he kept going. Halfway down the mountain, Junta was completely engulfed by a sea of trees and he marveled at the way the light peeked through the masses of leaves overhead.

“It’s nice, isn’t it? The way that the light filters through the trees.”

There was a man that emerged from the underbrush. Junta wasn’t fearful, despite never seeing another person before and despite feeling a similar sort of divinity from this stranger, and he ignored the remark to ask, “Who are you?”

“The world named me Kazuki,” the stranger said, smiling with closed lips. “I suppose you can say I’m the god of this mountain.”

“I don’t think that’s right,” Junta said, “because the god of this mountain is me.”

Kazuki hummed thoughtfully. “That’s odd. Why don’t we sit and talk this out? I’ve only existed in this world eight days and I would hate for my first major milestone to be fighting a fellow god.”

“That’s fine.”

They sat by the roots of a great tree. Junta wiggled his bare toes at the specks of sunlight that danced around them. Kazuki felt at ease—this god didn’t seem to be showing any hostility. “So, what did the world name you?”

“Junta.”

“Junta,” Kazuki echoed, feeling his tongue hit the roof of his mouth before falling open slightly. Saying this name felt different than when the world told him the names of the other creations, like ‘tree’ or ‘rock.’ It felt special—it felt like he could do anything. “Do you remember when you were created?”

“Eight days, same as you,” Junta replied. He continued to marvel at the small shapes the light took on the ground, on his limbs, on this other god of the mountain. _Kazuki_ , he repeated in his head. Listening to the name put him at ease. “Perhaps we’re both the gods of the mountain.”

“I’m thinking about this a little more and it might be a little different from that.”

“How so?”

“Well,” Kazuki said, shuffling closer, “I think you’re the god of this mountain.”

Junta furrowed his brows. “But you said—”

“I know—I said I was the god of the mountain. But looking at you, you give me a lot of confidence. Your existence is meant to be strong and firm, like the mountain itself. You can feel it too, right? Even the sound of your name has a lot of weight to it when you say it.”

“It’s true,” Junta said. The strength he felt inside him was that of the mountain itself and he never doubted that. “But then what does that make you?”

“That…” Kazuki huffed out a breath, carding a hand through his own hair. “I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

They sat together quietly. Junta resumed being caught under the spell of the filtered sunlight. He almost wanted to stay within this sea of trees rather than go back up to the mountaintop where the world probably intended him to be. It enveloped him in comfort. He was at peace here—and that was when Junta had a thought.

“Maybe you’re the god of this forest?”

Kazuki didn’t jolt or jump at the sudden noise and turned to ask, “What do you mean?”

“It’s just a thought,” Junta said, “but this place makes me feel warm and happy. And talking to you makes me feel warm and happy. Your name sounds light on my tongue and flexible like the leaves on the trees. And you don’t seem to be as amused by this light thing like I am.”

“Huh.” It made a lot of sense. Kazuki made to affirm this decision— _I am the god of this mountain’s forests_ —but could only say, “You know there’s a word for that light thing.”

“What is it?”

“It’s called komorebi.”

“Komorebi…” With that word leaving his lips, Junta stood and offered his hand to him. “Kazuki, god of this mountain’s forests, will you stay with me?”

“Junta, god of this mountain,” Kazuki addressed, taking the hand and allowing himself to be pulled up, “I will stay with you as you wish.”

The winds carried the sounds of joy above them and the forests surged with new life—growing greener, stronger, more beautiful than ever before. Things felt in balance and the two gods thought, _This is how everything should be_ , never letting go of each other’s hands.

“I think we were made for each other, Kazuki,” Junta said. Kazuki smiled and linked their fingers together.

“I think so, too.”


End file.
